Born for Each Other
by Sugarcube18
Summary: Draco and Hermione explore the idea of a relationship thats absurd of course but also very natural. Now that they have been bound emotionally for a punishment what will their relationship become?
1. Chapter 1

**Trying my hand at writing again after a long hiatus. Lets hope I can still do this?**

**

* * *

**

There was an air about the castle that made Hermione shiver. She hated being out and about past curfew, but she had to study for an upcoming exam and it seemed that her reading had made her forget about the time. Her hurried footsteps echoed in the corridor around her. At least it was still early enough for the lights to be fairly bright. They didn't usually dim those until eleven on weekends, but really she wanted to get to the Gryffindor common room as soon as possible.

Hermione increased her speed. She stopped dead however when she turned the corner to see one of the last things she wanted to see on this Friday night, or any night for that matter. Draco Malfoy was heading her direction with a purposeful, yet less frantic pace. He paused too upon recognizing her and then continued in an even slower pace towards her. His gaze held a glint that she hated to admit scared her. She placed her hand over the pocket of her cloak that contained her wand.

Then determined to not let him see her fear she too started to walk again and refused to look at him. When he met her halfway she continued ignoring his presence even when he stepped in front of her two times.

The third time is when she broke the silence of the corridor and started, what Ron had begun to affectionately call a small quarrel.

This year they had been especially nasty to each other and Hermione knew exactly why, although none of the others except for Draco did.

"Out of my way, Snake." She snapped at the boy who was invading her personal space more and more each second they stood there.

"Yeah I don't think so. That'd be too nice for you Muddy." At the horrible nickname he patted her head condescendingly. Oh she hated that and he knew it.

"Fuck off,"

"I'd like to, but seeing as only you're here and I'd never do it with a Muddy, I guess the answer is no. Sorry to disappoint."

"You're a pig and a liar and a horrible person Malfoy."

"It warms the heart to hear such kind words said about me."

"Good"

"Good"

"now let me on my way?"

"Does that sound like me?"

"Just fuck off." She snarled and tried again to walk, but this time he didn't even let her get a step before he intervened. His hand caught her wrist in a vice-like grip. She looked up at his face. His signature smirk was wide set on his face.

"We've already been over that Granger." He paused looking behind her. Had he heard something? She turned to look. No one was there. "Listen, why don't we have a civilized talk?" his tone changed making her head whip back to meet his eyes. He wasn't fooling her tonight. Her hand tensed and then almost on its own dipped into her pocket and retrieved her wand so fast that Draco barely had time to think before he was the victim of the Lioness's spell.

* * *

It was summer at the burrow. Everyone was much happier than she had ever remembered and a smile couldn't stay off her faced as she lay there sunning herself in the front yard. The air was just right and the summer wind that she adored so much was blowing at her face. She sighed thinking of what They had finally accomplished this summer. The battle was almost over thanks all to a very powerful weapon that they had gained. There he was, walking up to her from god knows where. She waved, her smile growing.

Draco smiled back. His eyes twinkled in that way that he had when he was relaxed and had his guard down. He was happy here at the burrow and nearly everyone was alright with him now that Harry had accepted his help. Harry had told them all to treat Draco kindly and had then treated Draco even more than kindly, he had treated him as a brother. It was unthinkable really, just a few months ago, that the two would become so close.

The two school enemies had grown into fast friends. It was beautiful really. At dinner she would watch as Draco and Harry talked about Quidditch and battle strategy. She grinned as the boys all joked and played together as if they had been friends all their lives. It was rare that someone as good as Harry would forgive like he had, but he had and that made everyone else more willing to forgive too.

Best of all, Draco was a wonderful conversationalist when she got him alone.

"Hey Granger." Draco greeted a small smile pulled on his lips. He sat down on the grass with her. "Brilliant day isn't it?"

"Yeah, great excuse to get away from the noise of the house for a little. I suppose that's why you always go on walks, huh?" she watched his posture relax from his trained, prim and proper to a rounded and less defensive one.

"Yeah, you understand don't you? Gives a bloke time to think it all over, everything that's been running through his head." He turned with an air of nervousness then, to face her. His eyes were intense and she couldn't look away.

"Draco?" it was unlike him to pause or even act nervous in any way and she could see in his eyes that he was very nervous at the moment.

"I… I was wondering…" his pause turned into a dead silence. Suddenly he looked away.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hermione asked placing one of her hands over his left on that was lying in the grass next to her. He recoiled. Now she was really confused. She watched as the blond fidgeted as if struggling to keep something from spilling out of him.

"Will you go someplace with me?" his voice was hesitant.

"now?"

"No, um… tomorrow?"

"Of course! Honestly I would love to see what kind of places you've discovered while you've been exploring. No need to act nervous." She smiled warmly at him and he returned it less enthusiastically, but he was Draco Malfoy after all.

It wasn't until later that night when she was recapping the indecent to Ginny that she realized the full extent of his absurdity.

"I just don't understand it. We're all good friends now, after all, why did he get all skittish like that, you think?" Ginny frowned a bit at Hermione's question.

"Well I have my own theories." She answered. Hermione rounded on her.

"You do? What is it then?"

"I think that he sort of fancies you." Ginny stated matter of factly and waiting knowingly for the effect. The red head knew that such a outlandishly truthful statement would blow her friend's mind. She knew Hermione too well to miss the extra wide smiles she sent Draco and only Draco meant something more than friendship was brewing in the older witch's heart.

"WHAT! That's absurd!"

"Maybe you're right… but I think we are all entitled to our own opinions." Ginny answered with a shrug.

"Sure I guess, but how really preposterous." She muttered and watched Ginny lie down in her bed intent on falling asleep.

Draco like her? How very, very strange a thought. Thinking must be done on that.

But then again it was so absurd that thought would almost be wasted on it. She shouldn't waste her time. She knew Draco too well to ever miss him liking her. Surely when he chose to let everything else out to them he would have shared that as well? Yes, very surely so. Still Hermione couldn't help, but wonder if the red head was on to something. She knew Draco wasn't repulsed by her. She was actually starting to even like herself when she got out of the shower in the mornings. Her body was thin still but she was slowly filling out her clothing in a much more attractive way. And certainly Draco was an attractive guy. She didn't mind his slim, fit build, not that any woman would. but still... absurd

* * *

**Please review and tell me if I should continue or just ditch it. It'll be a more comprehensive story than my past ones with hopefully less typos and a more mature feel. Still working on that part as I am still in high school. PLEASE TELL ME HOW I AM DOING. Im insecure ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**How will Draco and Hermione be punished for their late night fight? Dumbledore to the rescue. Questions? Concerns? Read the chapter and then tell me about them. I want reviews **

**call me greedy, cuz i totally am. and im totally impatient too.**

* * *

It was ridiculous really. She never got in trouble without it being in some way involved with Harry and Ron and somehow she had managed to get herself in trouble. Hermione studied the headmaster's office and sighed. It was really all stupid Draco Malfoy's fault, not hers. He was the one being the annoying git. Said blond sat next to her. His legs were spread and his body was low in the seat, his arms crossed over himself. She wondered breifly why he always had to look so disinterested in life and all the goings on around him. It frustrated her immensely.

Malfoy had been avoiding eye contact with her ever since he had developed a nice swollen eye that she was sure would turn black by tomorrow. She liked the control she had now that he couldn't look at her with those piercing eyes, but she felt just a bit regretful. Why did she stoop to his level? It was so distasteful to break so many school rules and cave to Malfoy's pressures.

The headmaster's door opened and both teens straightened and turned to see the great professor amble in, with no timely concern for the matter at hand while both Snape and Mcgonagall scurried in behind him.

"oh, yes I know Minevra." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand. "Yes, I understand." He approached his desk chair and sat, smiling at the teens before him. "Good evening."

"Good evening professor." Hermione said quietly and watched as Malfoy folded his hands and nodded in acknowledgment.

"It seems that you have two have had a rather big fight tonight in the halls… past curfew." Neither teen said a word though both seemed to avoid eye contact. Hermione couldn't bear the thought of disappointing Dumbledore. What had she done?

"Yes well, Minevra as well as Snape seem to think that this is because of a misunderstanding between the two of you. They seem to believe that if you could understand one another the fighting would be stopped and you two could become friends of a sort." Dumbledore continued his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the office. Hermione felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. They were going to do something unpleasant to them to make them stop fighting.

"You must understand that this is unusual, for both of you. We don't want it to continue. We can't encourage this type of behavior, however we do not think a detention would be sufficient." Hermione glanced at Mcgonagall for some type of support, but both house leaders were watching Dumbledore intently. They wanted to know his plan too.

"What the punishment then? I'm willing to do anything I have to." Malfoy said quietly. "Anything you deem necessary." The Headmaster smiled at the boy before continuing. Hermione briefly marveled at his suddenly respectful tone.

"It would seem that the best way to understand each other would be to hear each other and how the other feels, but seeing as I doubt you would share those with the other at the moment we must take magical steps to ensure that you will do it and both of you will be completely honest. Seeing as many things that would make you understand each other are considered illegal practices at this school we must make very clear that what we are about to do is not one of those things."

"Snape would you like to explain a legal solution?" Dumbledore prompted. Snape nodded and looked at Draco while he answered.

"Well the best thing would be to magically link them, temporarily of course. It would allow them to feel the other's presence and if something untrue to the others heart was said, the other would be able to clearly identify the truth. I would require only a small spell… and a mixing of blood."

Hermione saw the tenseness in Draco's shoulders and wondered briefly at which part he had become tense; the link or the blood mixing. "Ms. Granger?" Snape asked reaching for her hand. Hermione searched for Mcgonagall's eyes. Her favorite professor bit her lip, but nodded at her to let it happen. Hermione was nervous as the Slytherin Professor took her arm.

She gave her hand palm up to Snape who then took Malfoy's and saying a quick incantation under his breath, which made both of their hands glow and open up with small slits that bled steadily, he linked them to each other. Hermione watched as their blood spun and raveled with no heed to gravity until it met with the other and joined in a crooked little heart before disappearing with a small poof. The glowing faded and she checked herself over to see if any damage was done.

"Go back to your rooms now Malfoy, Granger." Mcgonagall whispered. Both seventh years left slowly, still unsure of the spell's capabilities. Hermione was intrigued of course. _I'll have to look this up when i get a chance, how very interesting._

The hallways were dark by now and Hermione wondered if Harry and Ron had gone to bed or had waited up for her. She hoped that they had gone to to bed. She didn't know how to answer their questions right now. Harry would surely be upset with her, again.

"Just so you know I don't like this." Malfoy snarled. She didn't even flinch at his harsh tone. Choosing instead to scoff at the boy's absolutely rude behavior towards her so soon after talking to the headmaster.

"That's why its called a punishment Malfoy." She sighed. He just glared at her.

"Yeah, whatever." His nonchalant and inconsiderate behavior got under her skin like non other. It brought out nasty things in her.

"I hate you," She snarled at him. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could he fell to the ground writhing with pain. She blinked. What the hell? She hadn't even touched him. As she leaned closer to examine him something made the boy glow a deep blue. Hermione paused, scared to touch him while he screamed as though the cruciatus had been thrown at him. The light began to fade and Hermione took a step back while Draco caught his breath. It seemed as though he was sore as he moved to try to get up.

"Fuck Granger! Watch were you throw those lies will you?" He coughed and she realized with a horrible sense of dread that she could hurt him by lying. That meant he could hurt her just as much.

"Sorry, I didn't realize." She said quietly and leaned down to help him up. Something in her stomach clenched… butterflies? Those weren't hers. Were they Malfoy's? her brow furrowed in puzzlement. Why would he be getting butterflies about her? Stupid boy. Malfoy meanwhile, had pushed himself to his feet and he looked disdainfully at the girl still kneeling before him.

"Come up now Granger, before I throw one at you for revenge." The girl glared up at him but straightened and the two resumed their pace until they came to the point at which they had to separate.

"Night Malfoy."

"Night Granger"

He turned down a corridor a disappeared from sight. She skipped up the flight of stairs leading her to Gryffindor tower. She hated being out so late unaccompanied. It made her feel lost and very unsafe, which was silly because Hogwarts was probably the safest place in the entire world. Dumbledore would never let anything happen to her or any of the other students, but still she could help but be a little bit scared of the dark.

The fat lady was asleep when she approached her and Hermione cleared her throat several times before the started woman actually awoke.

"Now what are you doing out so late? Curfew was hours ago."

"I was in Dumbledore's office. Thestral." The fat lady swung open and Hermione stepped into the common room and let out a long breath of air. She was home and thank Merlin the boys were no where to be seen. No prying questions tonight.

She collapsed in one of the many comfy couches and tried to think through her day. Draco Malfoy. She didn't want to share any link with him. Not at all. And the ling thing. That horrified her. She didn't want him to hurt her like that and she had no doubt that he would eventually.

* * *

The summer air was perfect, but there was a storm blowing in and Hermione just sat there staring at the lake in front of her. The water rippled. Tears stained her cheeks and she made no effort to hide them. Not like anyone would discover them way out her. She was all alone now. She wondered briefly where Draco had run off to. He was an evil little prat. She hated him. Or at least she wanted to hate him.

"Why?" She asked the impending grey clouds as they swallowed up the blue sky above her. "Why?" she whispered to the green grasses and the tall tree against her back. "Why?" she muttered to every creature that could hear her. Why did her heart hurt so very badly?

It wasn't fair she decided. It wasn't fair at all.

* * *

**Stupid fanfiction had a a problem and wouldn't let me update until today. It seriously sucked. I hated that almost no one reviewed last chapter. Don't think I'll update again without some feedback. READ AND REVIEW. Do your job. I've done mine **


	3. Chapter 3

**Addicted to this story. Completely and utterly and if you aren't then whatever. Don't review. I'll keep writing until I win you over ;)**

* * *

It wasn't his fault that when she slept at night her soft breathing made his heart clench. It really wasn't his fault that her sad, deep brown eyes held so much in them that they could hold his heart. It wasn't his fault that in third year he had noticed the small, light freckles that spotted her face and thought to himself that they were the most attractive thing he had ever seen. None of it was really his fault. He wasn't running anymore. He was actually kind of embarrassed and horribly upset that he had, but again it wasn't his fault that he couldn't bare that look of hurt and disbelief on her sweet innocent face.

What was his fault was what put it there. He had backed out so ungracefully that he couldn't think of it without cringing. He had called her that horrible name that he hadn't meant with such venom that he could physically see the emotions raging in her eyes. Surprise, rage, disbelief, and total loss of trust.

"You're always just going to be a filthy mudblood cunt."

How very, very stupid of him. Nothing would ever work out now. Nothing would ever be how he had hoped so many nights when sleep wouldn't reach him. She probably wouldn't ever even smile at him now. He had hurt her. He didn't deserve her. He was Draco Malfoy and she was something even a Malfoy wasn't entitled to. How absolutely heart breaking. There was only one thing to do now that she hated him again.

Hate her back…

The trees groaned in the growing wind. A storm was fast approaching and he couldn't help but worry about Hermione. Was she alright? He started to walk back to the house, having no intention of getting caught in the rain. He looked briefly for the girl, but quickly realized that she was not back yet. He couldn't go retrieve her now after what had just happened. He had to hop she would come back.

Harry turned to him as lightning struck outside and rain started to pour down around the burrow.

"Where's Hermione? Were you with her just now?" the worried boy asked and all of the red heads turned towards him expecting an answer.

"I don't know. I was with her. We had I fight and I left her alone." Draco shrugged, fighting off a horrible feeling of guilt. He skipped dinner that night and went straight to bed, although he didn't really sleep. She returned at two in the morning. He heard her quiet sobs in the hallway. The brave Gryffindor was broken but she sucked in a deep breath before opening Ginny's bedroom door and he could almost see her wiping teardrops from her face and biting her lip to keep quiet so Gin wouldn't wake up. He hated himself more than he ever had that night, but there was no going back now.

It really wasn't his fault he thought as pain dug into the pit of his stomach and his throat clenched unpleasantly. He remembered the times, all those hard and difficult times, when he had thought of her and knew that whatever it took, he would do it, to save her from dying at the dark lord's feet. A creature so beautiful and pure didn't deserve a death so painful. Now here he was. There was only so much bravery a Slytherin could possess and apparently he had used his up today, right before he had a chance to tell her everything.

No matter what he was still a Malfoy and for as long as he was, he wouldn't deserve her. So it wasn't his fault. Not one bit.

* * *

When the morning came Hermione yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before realizing that her heart hurt a little. Like a severe aching. She frowned placing her hand over the spot. She hadn't felt this way for a couple months. Not since the incident and the following weeks. It puzzled her before she concluded that it wasn't really her pain and that it was probably Malfoy's which was odd because she had previously convinced herself that he was incapable of love in any form.

She couldn't help but be slightly jealous and intrigued over who held the stony Slytherin prince's heart. She had wanted briefly to be the girl he fawned over last summer, but she was pretty much over that now. Well, except for the occasional attacks of jealousy when she would she him easily conversing with any girl, even Ginny. She knew it was weird, but nothing could change it. When she saw him in the halls conversing even in that disinterested way of his her heart would drop.

"Hermione! Wake up." Said red head called before opening the door and standing in front of her, hands on her hips. "Where were you last night? We waited up for forever before we gave up and went to sleep." Hermione sighed, although she was slightly amused by the redhead's behavior that so closely resembled Molly's, she was more upset about the reaction she anticipated from her friend when she told her what happened last night. A sense of dread grew in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh well," she began, pulling at her tangled her nervously. Her read headed friend noticed this and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "At first I was in the library studying and I lost track of time…"

"AND…" Ginny asked her tone growing more tense as she watch Hermione avoid her eyes.

"Well, Draco was out then and he and I… well you know how we are… I got lost in the moment and… fuck Gin I'm sorry." Hermione said starting to cry as her horrible actions from the night prior finally hit her. Ginny on the other hand went through a series of emotions. First her brow furrowed in confusion. What'd happen? She still had no idea. Then the red haired girl searched the recesses of her brilliant mind trying to find an answer. She came to the first one that made sense to her.

"Hermione Granger! You didn't?" Ginny exclaimed. The girl only nodded as Ginny stepped towards her to pull her into a fierce hug. "Why are you crying? What happened afterwards?"

"Oh, Gin It was awful. He… we're tied now. Emotionally tied and there is no way out. If he tells a lie it will hurt me." Hermione sniffled. Ginny shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. It is a life changing thing." Hermione stopped crying altogether. What?

"What are you talking about Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked taking a step back from their embrace.

"Um? Hermione it's natural to feel this way when you lose your… virginity." Ginny whispered the last bit but it didn't make it sting any less.

"Fuck Gin! I did no such thing! We got caught fighting after curfew and our punishment is to be bond together to feel what the other feels." Hermione crinkled her nose in disgust thinking of doing such a thing with the arrogant prat. Draco Malfoy was a man to have a fling with, not one to lose your virginity to… not that she had ever considered having sex with him. How preposterous!

"Oh… OH… well why didn't you just say so then Hermione. You gave me a scare."

"You gave yourself a scare Ginny. I can't believe you think so low of me. I'd never touch that snake. That'd be so gross." Ginny rolled her eyes in disbelief. Hermione huffed. "Gin I wouldn't!

"Sure you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't."

"Good, now let's go downstairs so we can meet the 'snake' for breakfast shall we? Get dressed. Be quick about it." Ginny ordered throwing some decent clothing her way. Hermione glared at her friend. The day was not starting off well. It would probably only get worse. How wonderful.

She straightened then, taking a calming breath as Ginny winked at her and left her alone in the room. She pulled on her clothes hurriedly knowing that the boys would get grouchy if she took too long, especially Harry. He was always worried about leaving Draco to eat by himself because if they weren't there he'd have to eat with the Slytherins which in short would be a disastrous idea. She stopped to run her brush threw her hair before pulling it up in a tight ponytail to keep it manageable at least before leaving the room and jogging down to meet the boys and Ginny. Thankfully Gin must have told them something about why she wasn't back last night and they kept their mouths shut on the subject.

She sent Ginny a grateful look which the young witch saw a nodded quietly at. Merlin, Ginny was a really great friend. The four Gryffindors walked swiftly down the corridors. She could see that although Harry was conversing happily with Ron, he was worried about being late. Hermione looked down at her watch and tried not to show her concern. They were a little late and even being a minute late had been known to cause some problems. She bit her lip and sped up.

Hermione became suddenly aware of increasing sense of fear and pain that she recognized as Draco's. Just a little bit farther now…

"You little rat." She broke out into a run as did Harry.

"Fuck off Blaise!" From where she was standing she could see Draco was not in the position to be handing out such crass orders. He was currently being pushed against a wall by his former Slytherin buddies while Blaise Zambini held his wand to his throat.

"Let him go." Harry snarled and six heads whipped around to face them.

"Oh look Draco, The Gryffindors have come to save their pet!" Blaise exclaimed, lowering his wand. He leaned forward to whisper something neither Harry or she could her but the rest of the slytherins laughed as the released the blond and trotted off to the Great Hall.

There was a brief silence that continued until shortly after Ginny and Ron showed up. Harry looked ashamed and Hermione looked between the two boys. One was panting and taking survey of his wounds while the other was looking at the floor in shame. Everyone was waiting for one of them to break the silence. Grey eyes looked up at them and Malfoy slowly and purposefully walked towards them stepping close to Harry and nudging him lightly.

"Bout time you showed up Potter. I was beginning to worry about you?" Harry scoffed.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you always seem to be getting yourself into trouble these days. Seems like it's the only thing you do." Draco joked and started to walk into the Great Hall, leading the group's way with mostly false confidence. All four of the Gryffindors knew how deeply cutting and exhausting it was for Draco to deal with the Slytherins on a daily basis.

The group took their place at the Gryffindor table and life carried on without interruption for a bit while Hermione pondered the absolute acceptance all the Gryffindors had for the former Slytherin prince sitting amongst them. They acted as though it was normal although it certainly was not. Hermione vaguely remembered hearing Harry say that Dumbledore had told him such a meshing of the two houses had not happened for quite some time. Hundreds of years even.

"Hey muddy, something wrong?" Hermione's head whipped to her right and looked disbelievingly and the lean boy next to her. "You were staring off into space again. I was thinking I was going to have to hit you to bring you back to reality."

"As if you would. You're too much of a pussy to actually do anything to me Malfoy." Her voice was soft but her tone was insulting and Draco looked taken aback.

"You think I'm a pussy?"

"I mean yeah, It's not like you're actually bad." She scoffed, pushing her plate forward and standing from the table. Draco followed her.

"You're wrong." His voice was so cold that she had to stop herself from shivering. She continued to walk. They were far enough away from the great hall to not be seen when he finally grabbed her and she felt those butterflies again, but this time she couldn't quite determine if they were his or hers before she was pushed quite harshly against the cold castle walls. His grip on her was tight. It hurt a bit. She looked up and met his raging eyes.

"Lets get this straight mudblood. I'm not some tame little puppy now just because I changed sides. I'm still just as bad as before." He leaned forward then and let his lips graze her ear as his continued to whisper his vicious words. "I can hurt you. So don't fucking tempt me and challenge me to. I'll do it if I want to." His body was deliciously pressed against hers and she was repeating to herself over and over how much she didn't like it, but she knew deep down she had been craving this contact with him for a long while.

His breath on her ear was the most erotic thing she had ever felt and still his right hand was wound tightly around her wrist while the other rested forcefully at her hip. She wanted to say something, anything to make this last longer.

"Then hurt me. Do it." He pulled back from her then in surprise and searched her eyes to see if she was bluffing.

"You are certainly a strange one Muddy." He whispered and then almost with regret pulled away from her. He left her there, in the corridor to ponder what she had just asked of him and shake over the fact that she could tell none of what he had told her was a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like you to enjoy this chapter, I must day though I had some difficulties pulling it together. Some creative criticism would be appreciated. I know you were all waiting anxiously for this chapter so here it is :) **

* * *

He couldn't help, but smirk. Her warmth… he could still feel it upon his skin and her smell still clung to him. One thought kept blowing his mind. Her wand hand had been free the entire time. She could've removed him from her at any point in time and yet she hadn't. Maybe this wasn't a lost caused yet. Maybe he still had a chance. He knew this time though he couldn't go about it the same way he had as last time. He needed his old persona to hide behind until he was sure enough that she wanted him the same way he wanted her. His footsteps fell quickly because although this new revelation made him happier than he could ever express he had some things to worry about still.

The words Blaise had whispered to him kept fear in the back of his mind.

"You'll pay for what you've done to our families Blood traitor. You're Gryffindor owners won't be able to protect you everywhere." The boy had been vicious since the first day back at Hogwarts and no the rest of the Slytherins followed his lead. Draco hadn't been safe in his own common room for the last two months since school had started back up again. He had to watch himself where ever he went.

He had no one to look after him except for Harry now that he had chosen to switch sides… and sometimes Hermione, although the girl would never admit it, would watch over him as well. Blaise was right however. There were bound to be times, especially in the dungeons, that his Gryffindor friends could not support him. That's why he had been sneaking out after curfew lately. To practice his defensive magic in the room of requirement.

He remembered the days when the Slytherins had followed him. He missed not having to be afraid, but on the other hand being who his father had wanted him to be had made him horribly depressed. Every day he had to be someone he wasn't and hate people he didn't. This was better… lonelier but better.

He descended the dungeon stairs quickly, doing his best to be quiet so as not to draw unwanted attention to himself. He didn't want someone to recognize him and decide to play bully for the day, but on the other had Malfoys didn't hide… that didn't mean he couldn't be sneaky though. His entrance into the common room went relatively unnoticed. Thank Merlin. And he got to his room without a scratch.

Draco allowed his thin body to relax into his bed. Now that he was safe he could think about Hermione, how she had felt pressed against him, shivering at the sound of his voice. He had to admit that being a bad ass around her gave him a thrill like none other. He wanted her to long for him the way he longed for him. He wondered if she ever took note of his habits like he did hers. Like the way her eyes drooped in rapture when she felt a breeze upon her face or the way she chewed on her bottom lip when she was lost in thought, which in reality was a horrid habit but he loved it on her.

He loved everything about her. She was his heaven after the hell of his childhood. Now if only he could get her. He could feel her now… through the binding that they share. She was feeling light-headed. He wondered if that was from him. Had he had an effect on her? He hoped so. Letting his thoughts fade he focused more and more on the bond and the feelings they shared through it. He could identify some. Guilt, frustration, and most of all lust.

Oh, he was certain that was from their most recent encounter. He hadn't realized how hyper sensitive they would both be from not touching each other for months now. Every brush of skin led to a lightning bolt of lust leading right to his core and after today he seriously doubted she was any different. He could win her over this way. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It was perfect. An ingenious plan if he did say so himself.

* * *

Merlin, the boy infuriated every molecule in her body. His tone, sneer, uppity attitude, and raging eyes were all too much for her to handle. What was it about Draco Malfoy that drove her to the edge of her control? She wished she could kill him and snog him at the same time. He was an arse but some part of her remembered vividly the smiling summer boy she had once known. Or at least she thought that was a part of his complex inner person. He was so much more three dimensional than Ron or Harry had ever been. Draco was much hardere to figure out. A puzzle she could never quite solve.

"Bloody hell," she said on the edge of hysteria. She felt so betrayed by her own body, guilty for reacting so violently to his touch and warmth. And oh Merlin she felt a deep want to replay the sinful scene and relive it for the rest of her life, taking all the pleasure she could from his whispers and warm hands.

She could also feel a foreign feeling running through her veins. One could only call it cunning, if that was an actual feeling and she tried to figure out just what Malfoy was planning.

"Hope to God it's not about me." But somehow the small witch knew that it was. The connection was made for this she supposed, but she would almost rather be kept in the dark then wait for something to happen. The anticipation would kill her if Draco didn't first.

In her heart of hearts she knew that Draco made her want something more than sex though. She wanted touch, the innocent brush of skin, the hand holding, the forever and a day cuddling in bed. Hermione wanted a boyfriend, a husband, a life partner, and she wanted Draco to do that for her. She liked him, more than she cared to admit and even doing so silently now it made her tired and weary.

All she wanted to do now is throw herself into bed and forget the boy altogether, but unfortunately she had classes today and she couldn't just waste away in the tower all day. Education was serious and she couldn't let boys interfere.

* * *

"You think Hermione and Draco are alright?" Ron asked Harry. His voice quivered just a bit with concern.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, knowing full well what he meant, but not wanting to discuss it unless he needed to.

"You know… they've been acting odd for awhile now what with their little quarrels and all that, but now it seems like things are getting worse." Ron said his eyes wide with fear.

"Maybe its getting better?" Ginny suggested to the two, slidding gracefully between them on their way to potions.

"How do you figure?" Ron asked his sister. Ginny smiled.

"Boys, I think they are starting to realize they're… perfect for each other." Ginny said letting her words seep in to the boys' minds while she tried to hide her amusement at their wide eyes and astounded faces.

"Gin…"

"What do you mean perfect"

"I mean they've had a long standing obvious crush for forever. Tension is finally meeting a boiling point and now… Its about to get better boys. Just as soon as they figure it out." Ginny punched Ron lightly on the shoulder trying to get some reaction from him other than confusion.

"You know what Gin?" harry asked then, his voice filled with softness and at first Ginny was afraid of an adverse reaction, but then Harry took her hand and smiled a small smile, "I think you're right. And whats more I think they should get together. That'd be good for Draco."

"WHAT?" Ron exploded less with rage and more with serious confusion and frustration. Ginny giggled and tightened her grip on Harry's hand. Thank god she had Harry. She wished more than anything for Ron and Hermione to find people now. At least Hermione was on the right track.

**Short and sweet brings fast updates and… happy reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter should be longer for all you readers out there that wanted a longer chapter last time. Hopefully you find it satisfying and if you do make sure you review and tell me what you liked :) that way I'll continue to include it or things like it.**

How unnerving. How absolutely stupid as well. Hermione cut away at the Graphorn that she was supposed to powered and pour into the potion. Unfortunately it was taking her longer than normally necessary to complete this assignment. She had been unluckily partnered with Draco today and she suspected that this was Snape's way of further 'encouraging' their cooperation. Her hand was coming down so hard on the wooden table that she was leaving deep scars in the wood. She wouldn't be so angry if Draco wasn't sitting there doing absolutely nothing to help.

Every once in a while of course he would throw in an insult about her lack of skills in potions and admittedly, because potions was less about following instructions to a t and more about trying to make improvements upon the text, she did struggle more than in any other class. That being said the comments were unneeded and most certainly unwanted.

"You alright Granger? The instructions say powdered not obliterated." Malfoy drawled looking at her with the pretentious smirk that she hated so much. Her patience with the boy snapped then and she did her best to not draw unwanted attention to the situation that was slowly boiling over with hostility.

"Fuck you Malfoy. If you're so good why don't you get off your fat ass and show me how its done." She whisper venomously. He raised a brow at her language but said nothing and she thought for a minute that he would continue sitting in his chair not helping her, but then after a long pause he stood. His grey eyes smoldered and never left her and she wondered briefly if the anger she felt through the bond would cause him to curse her. Instead she watched him as he slowly drew up next to her, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. He reached for her tightly clenched hand and slowly coaxed it to relax and give him the knife.

Hermione looked on as he took the remaining horn and steadied it slowly and forcefully bringing the knife down upon it. The thin slice he made he slowly powedered with the end of the knife before repeating. His technique was so different from hers that it left her to wonder if somewhere in the book it gave instructions on this kind of thing. She briefly flipped through it but before she could get to the index Malfoy interrupted.

"Its not in there Granger. Save your precious time." She sighed in frustration and scooped up the powered horn that lay in front of her and carefully added it to the potion as instructed. She felt him the brushing up against her to stir the potion. Her skin tingled and she willed her heart to stop beating so fact. It seemed to her that their bond was growing in ability and she hoped that he couldn't tell how his presence affected her.

"Its supposed to turn pink right?" He asked and she was surprised about how soft his voice sounded. Surely that wasn't a tone reserved for the likes of her. She had only ever heard him speak in this hushed voice to Ginny as they sat after dinner, discussing one thing or another. Hermione could never quite get what the conversations were about because the young witch would never speak a word of it to her, although it had always intrigued her.

She looked over at Harry then. She had seen from the very beginning how Gin had looked at Harry. She was glad that after all this time they had finally begun a relationship. One that Harry was immensely proud of. Even the girls that followed him around knew that he would never abandon Ginny for them. His love for her was pure. She wished she could have that. Wished it more than she had ever wished for anything.

Her thoughts returned to the slender boy before her, who waited patiently for an answer, stirring still.

"Yes, I believe so." She whispered just as softly. He looked up at her then and at first she thought that he would tell her sorry and ask her to be his friend again. The softness he held in his eyes made her melt just a little bit. Good lord she wanted it to be him.

"You believe so or Yes? It can't be both. Look in the book for Fuck's sake Granger. Get your head screwed on straight." Wait…. WHAT? She felt the unexpected change of tone like a strong curse and although her first reaction was a look of confusion she now felt the anger bubbling up in her veins.

She looked at the book briefly to answer him. She looked so stupid and she knew it. Stupid Draco Malfoy ruining everything about her day.

"I mean really Granger… maybe you aren't as smart as we thought." He smirked. He was sooo… infuriating. Yes that was the word. Stupid and infuriating.

* * *

Ron had been glancing at Hermione all period and she seemed to be frustrated, but she was coping with the fact that Draco had been paired with her. He was still surprised that Ginny thought the two liked each other. Why were they always fighting then? Surely not sexual tension? No Hermione was too good to have impure thoughts about the boy that had joined their group. He couldn't accept that.

I mean really, Ron thought as they quarreled quietly, how could Gin be right? How could Harry be right? They were so obviously repulsed by each other. This sudden insane idea that his surrogate little sister was somehow attracted to one of his best friend was slightly repulsing. More than slightly repulsing, it was totally fabricated out of assumptions. Really! How could they possibly…

Oh Fuck… For Merlin's sake what the hell was she doing. Oh fucking hell.

"Harry!" Ron called to his friend who looked briefly to him before looking to where Ron was pointing.

"Shit, HERMIONE!" the dark haired boy exclaimed as he jumped from his seat and hurtled towards the front of the class, but it was too late.

* * *

Hermione was totally and completely done with the tosser. Fuck him and his arrogant arse. She could feel her face heat up with a flush as he continued to berate her. She looked at his face, stupid beautiful face and then the only thing she could think of was to punish him for being so unforgivably attractive and spiteful at the same time.

Before she knew it she had drawn her wand and she heard a few of her classmates gasp, but instead of using it to cruse Malfoy, which he totally deserved, She pointed it steadily at the cauldron and whispered at it. The whole, heavy thing lifted and tipped then just as she could Hear Harry screaming her name. But it was already done. Malfoy was coated with the disgusting pink fluid and she laughed openly at him.

Harry and Snape approached the scene about the same time but she barely noticed them. Her eyes were trained on the fallen Slytherin prince and as the potion dripped off of his robes she could almost see the proudness drip from them too. How wonderful, she had hurt his feelings… what… oh she was such a shitty person for trying to hurt him. Sh noticed then that the Slytherins were laughing up a storm.

She had stooped to his level again, oh how she hated him for being able to pull to worst out of her.

She looked at Snape who looked furious, then she looked at Draco who looked ashamed and she had to stop herself from letting countless apologies fly from her mouth. She hadn't meant it but that didn't mean that she could take it back, not in front of all these people looking at her with judging eyes. She could feel it. The unbearable shame and anger that was building inside of draco. Her eyes started to water.

"Detention Granger." Snape hissed before turning to Draco. The blond boy looked up from behind soaked locks of white blond hair. "You did something too I presume? Detention Malfoy. I'll see you both in my office tonight after dinner. Class dismissed." Hermione could only watch as Draco stomped out of the room, face full of anger that was barely contained. What the hell had she done? She followed the rest of the class out without even waiting for Harry or Ron.

"You see what I mean?" Ron asked his friend as Harry stood looking after Hermione as she made her way out of room. "Sorry to say it mate, but if you think they're in love you're fucking insane."

Harry remained silent and contemplated the mess on the floor in front of him. What the hell was going on with his friends?

"No loitering boys." Snape said his voice softer now that the other students had left.

"Sorry Professor," Harry replied respectfully and he turned back to get his stuff ready to go. "Have a nice day."

* * *

Draco had missed dinner and lunch. She had missed him… and so had Harry who worried so much over the boy that Ginny had to pull him aside to calm him down. All during dinner her dark haired friend searched the room for the blond while Ginny stroked his arm and Ron muttered on about them all being 'fucking insane. The very idea. Not likely. Blimey its insane.' She left dinner early hoping to get in some extra time with Snape. Maybe she could have a heart to heart with his before Draco showed his face and then she'd get out of detention and this whole bond thing too.

She was very much alone on her way to the dungeons and it made her shiver. She was Hermione Granger. The girl who had assisted in killing the darkest power that had ever walked the earth, but she was still only seventeen. She still had some fears and lingering memories of Deatheaters out for her 'muddied' blood.

"I hate you." Oh Merlin what was happening. "I've always hated you… ever since the beginning." His voice was soft but the pain. Oh the pain. "You're ugly. Filthy." It was getting worse. The blue glow around her increased and she screamed out in pain collapsing on the ground. "I wish you were dead. I wish you'd run off with Weasley, get married, and get pregnant like everyone expects you to."

Shit the dark boy was towering above her now. Looking at her as she struggled to get up. Looking at her as the pain seeped into her very bones. Suddenly he was on top of her. Every inch of his body pressing into hers and the pain left but the fear remained.

She could hear him breathing in the scent of her hair. Her body ached. Fucking bastard for doing this to her to get petty revenge. Stupid bond, stupid Malfoy. She was still shuddering.

"You shouldn't pour potions on people Granger, guilt looks horrible on your face." He whispered. Shuddering, she was shuddering because she hated how she longed for him. She hated how she didn't hate him at all. He was the moon to her sun. They were forever apart, but still lovers at heart.

"Arrogance looks horrible on yours." She retorted angrily. How had he gotten the courage to do this to her? To hurt her with his vicious words? Arrogant little arse.

"Clever." He chuckled rising up to get a good look at her face. Her cheeks were red with anger and maybe a little from the contact. Her eyes glittered with want even though her lips had an angry pout placed on them… oh her lips. How he had fantasized about them. Her lips on his. Her lips on his skin. Her lips on his desire. Oh please Granger pout harder.

There was a long pause. She noticed how he stared at her with want and need and tried to get his mind off of the things she could feel they were on. It was funny. When they laid like this it was almost like they were one person because the feelings flowed between them so clearly.

"Harry was worried about you." She told him. "Where were you?"

"Waiting for you. I'm always waiting for you." He said his eyes never leaving her lips. His voice was soft again. It scared her. Surely he wasn't going to.

"Draco?" his name poured out from her lips before she could stop it and after she said it she realized it was the wrong thing to say. His eyes darkened…

"Hermione?" he whispered so reverently that it frightened her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was strange, how he didn't like her in pain at all but he continued to cause her pain through his lies. She did sort of deserve it and if he couldn't at least act like his old self then he was sure that there would never be progress. When he had finally seen enough of her suffering he had jumped down and joined her on the ground. Every inch of his body pressed down onto hers deliciously. He had meant to scare her more, but her smell. It was all around him and he was having a difficult time resisting his urges.

Oh, he had so many urges. He wanted her there, in the middle of the hall. He wanted her in his bed at the manor. He wanted her in the library that she loved so much. He wanted everyone to know who really had her. He wanted every last person to know that they were together… forever. Not Weasley… him.

"Draco?" How long had it been since he had heard his name from her lips? Months? It seemed like forever ago. He loved watching her perfectly pink lips wrap around his name like forbidden treat. He could see her eyes widening. She hadn't meant to say it, but that hardly mattered. Did she ever think about him? Did she ever call him that in her head or better yet call out to him as she laid in bed. Suddenly all he could think of, all that mattered, was getting her to pant his name over and over as he worshipped her. He needed to show her without scaring her away.

"Hermione?" he knew that his tone was dark and husky. He heard it and watched her eyes widen even more. He had to have her. Draco had been wating, waiting ever so patiently for this moment, for those lips upon his. How could he hold off now? how could he ever possibly hope to resist?

Draco took her in again. His angel stared up at him with frightened eyes. He could still feel the lingering pain through the bond, but more than that he knew without a doubt that she wanted him to. Lust was pulsating around them. Draco began to lean down. And she stiffened. She was so scared. So very innocent and unsure. He would help her out of that. He would kiss her until she kissed him back.

And just as he could feel her breath caressing his lips their moment was interrupted by a very uncomfortable sounding clearing of the throat. Draco separated so fast from the beautiful girl before him as soon as he saw who it was. Hermione watched as he clumsily rolled to the side and tried to stand gracefully before professor Snape.

"Mr Malfoy, could you explain to me what was happening here?" Snape asked coldly with raised eyebrows. Draco struggled for words.

"Uhh…"

"We ran into each other professor. In my hurry to get to your class early I missed Malfoy's sulking form and he must have missed mine." Hermione declared as she got up to straighten herself out. Snape inspected her as if checking for lies on her face, but her face remained passive and disinterested. Draco was confused. When had she become such a great liar? Maybe it was from hanging around him for all this time?

"Very well then," He declared with a sneer and Draco let himself breathe. Thank Merlin he believed that. "I want you two to alphabetize all of my ingredients in my cabinet tonight. Alphabetize first and then if any have the same letter I want you to organize those by date of discovery for usefulness in potions." Shit it had at first sounded easy and now… this was going to take a while. "I realize now that this bond is working a lot slower than I would like… so here." Draco looked curiously at the item Snape was holding towards them.

"What's that?" Draco asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave the professor her wand before holding out her left hand. He watched as Snape attached one half of the metal object to Hermione's wrist before looking expectantly at him.

"Draco, your wand and your wrist!" Snape demanded. Draco looked over at Hermione, then at his Professor, and then at the metal object he was still unsure about and frowned.

"I don't think so."

"I know so." Snape replied looking unimpressed.

"Just do it Malfoy." Hermione spat impatiently. Draco sighed. What had he gotten himself into now? He slowly held out his wand and let Snape take his right wrist and trap it into the other side of the contraption. Draco shuffled uncomfortably and tugged experimentally at the object, realizing that Hermione's arm followed.

"What the hell?" Draco asked again, poking curiously at the metal. Hermione chuckled at his ignorance which led to Draco turning to glare at her. Well shit how was he supposed to know what this was, surely it wasn't a wizarding object and it wasn't anything Mr. Weasley had shown him over the summer. This was entirely new. Stop laughing Granger…

"It's a handcuff Malfoy. You can't get out unless you have the key." Hermione explained and somehow she made him want to disappear into the floor with her patronizing attitude.

"Which you won't." Snape replied. "Seeing as the emotional bond isn't working well enough I thought I'd try a physical bond out too." Draco grimaced now, whole heartedly resenting the object that clong to his wrist like a leech.

"Now go… I have better things to do than watch you. I'm sure you will not make any mistakes. Once you are done the Handcuffs will be removed and you can continue your lives more or less how they were. Don't disappoint me." And with that the dark professor was off down the hallway. Draco looked after him and tried not to pout. Shit he wanted out of these handcuff things now. He was already having a hard time pulling this whole thing off when he had the bond that Granger could feel. How was he supposed to be mean to her if he was this close to her for a long period of time?

"Come on Malfoy." Hermione said tugging on him as she began to walk towards Snape's office. He had to keep pace with her, he discovered. That wasn't necessarily hard, but getting along with her when she was in a bad mood was actually going to be the worst part. At least she smelled wonderful he thought as they reached Snape's stash of ingredients and Hermione flung open the door.

What was that feeling that was hanging in the air? He thought about it for a second, taking in the physical qualities of it. She was feeling sick to her stomach, hot on her face. Was she embarrassed… no not quite that. She felt awkward. When he finally figured it out he did realize, a bit late, that the situation was very precarious after the moment they had shared in the corridor and the interruption they had suffered from probably the most unsexy man of all time, Severus Snape.

"okay we should probably start by clearing everything out so we can start fresh." She muttered. He watched as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She was so pretty. Why was she so damn pretty? It made everything so much harder. Draco hoped she couldn't feel his heart clenching.

"Malfoy you have to help too!" She was struggling to hold way to many bottles and containers and he realized he hadn't even reached to get some yet. Fuck. His right hand was attached to hers. How that going to work? How am I supposed to grab as much as she did? The resistance on his dominant hand was going to grate on his nerves for sure.

"You know what? I have a better Idea! You grab the shit and I organize it alphabetically." Draco said with false enthusiasm. Hermione simply raised a brow and tugged him out of the cabinet and towards the desks at the front of the room. Her movements were painfully ungraceful now that they were attached and without being asked he found himself helping her unload all of the ingredients onto the table. "I wish we had our wands."

"That's why its called a punishment Malfoy."

"Know-it-all."

"ferret."

"… Just shut up and keep getting the shit out here." He growled but she only gave him a small smile before yanking him towards the cabinet again. He watched impatiently as she tried to retrieve the ingredients from a taller shelf and failed repeatedly to reach any of the vials. Merlin she was stubborn thought… and really cute. Her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth in concentration and her nose crinkled every time an ingredient was just out of her grasp.

"Malfoy?" it was a whisper. Not an order and not even a suggestion. It was one of those things that slipped out of her occasionally that made him hope for a future together. Her lips wrapping around his name made him want to fuck the shit out of her right then. The complete absent-mindedness, she din't even realize she had called to him, but he did. His whole body reacted, first stiffening and then relaxing again as his heart started pumping again after that brief skip of beats.

His left hand reached up above her and easily retrieved the vial. He handed it to her, slightly embarrassed that he had helped. Hadn't the plan been to be a complete ass hole? Her face bunched up slightly. He could tell she was slightly annoyed by his helpfulness and slightly surprised by it even without the bond to tell him.

There was silence for awhile, but then he angelic voice broke the silence.

"Would you… would you please get the rest?" She whispered. Her request was so fragile, her tone so unsure. Yes, I'd die for you can't you see that? I'd give my life to have you hold my hand for a day. Can't you see that this isn't hard on me at all? I like making things easier for you. I do. It's just I'm normally so horrible at it. Is a simple jar of salamander tongues all you want?

"sure I guess."

**Sooooo?/?/ whats your opinion. What should I do next? Am I on the right path?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update… I know the chapters are short. That's how I write unfortunately. I write in scenes rather than chapters really. I'd try to change if I didn't think I'd be shortchanging you guys of frequent updates.**

**Hopefully you enjoy. Please comment… I've been upset by the lack of reviews and I'm sort of thinking this is a bust. Might have to leave if unfinished if you guys don't like it yet… :/**

Too close… he was much too close. She felt as though there was a fire growing between them and it made her wish that she could remove her heavy cloak, but unfortunately for as long as they were handcuffed it had to remain on. They had finished clearing out the closet ages ago and now she was taking her time checking over Draco's organization on the vials. She didn't want Snape to throw a fit if it wasn't done properly. Draco was watching her with calculating grey eyes. She felt as though they were burning holes through her. Why couldn't he just look someplace else?

She flipped two vials on the bottom shelf. He had forgotten that unicorn horn was found before unicorn hair to have magical qualities. He made no protest to the switch, how could he when his eyes were only on her. He paid no attention to anything else. What was he thinking?

"I left some I couldn't figure out on the desk, remember?" he told her waiting impatiently for her to finish. She waved her had dismissively.

"Yes I remember, hold on and let me check this."

"I've been waiting forever and you've only found one mistake so far Granger." He growled making her stiffen. Great he was still pissy as ever. She straightened to look carefully at him. He only raised his eyebrows as if to ask if she was done yet.

"Fine let's go Malfoy." She strode purposefully towards the desk the last four vials were on.

God had it been long enough yet? No the awkwardness still followed her every move. Why had she let him advance upon her? She had liked it and now he knew her secret for sure. He knew that she held fond feelings for his son of a bitch ass. That snake. That horribly stupid boy.

She pulled him along and knew that she was giving him bruises as well as herself. She heard his sound of dissatisfaction. Good, he deserved the pain. But quite suddenly she felt a sharp pain upon her wrist as well. She should have expected retaliation, he had caught her off guard again and she was spinning quickly, abruptly, towards his body. Damn that body, making her feel like jelly in its presence. She met his eyes. Oh he was mad.

_Tell the truth Hermione. Tell yourself how much that turns you on_. He was sneering down at her and all she could think of was his warmth, his hands upon her body. She wanted him, embarrassingly so.

"You want to tell me what your problem is Granger?" he asked. His voice was cold and his free hand moved to grab her hip painfully hard. "What made you such a bitch today?"

"You…" she paused, eyes flickering from his to where his hand held her so strongly. "Its always you Malfoy." She sighed. She watched as he closed his eyes as if trying to control himself. She wondered if her behavior caused that or if it was her hot breath upon his neck. When his eyes opened they were the same steely color as before. She couldn't read him when he was like this. She tried to pull away. "Get off me." He held his cuffed wrist high above her head and wasn't relenting. She couldn't pull away. He was stronger.

"Granger," She stopped struggling and felt his emotions finally. They hit her like waves. Lust, passion, want, need, hunger. Was all that for her? Surely not. But what was this? His lips moving like he was reciting silent prayers as he moved closer. He was going for it. She could tell. Should she turn from him or let it happen_. Oh to Hell with it._

He hesitated only slightly before taking the plunge. His lips on hers… it was unexpectedly pleasant and slow, he was being gentle. He was holding back. This wasn't like him… or maybe it was. Maybe this was the boy she had grown to love over the last summer. Maybe he was back for good, as if her lips were an antidote for whatever he had caught.

Slow… he was slow and everything around her seemed to simmer with the controlled heat that he was giving her. His lips telling her how much he needed her to stay with him forever. Begging her to forgive him for being himself. Asking her to see that he wasn't strong enough to live without her. Intense.

And suddenly he was gone.

She looked up at him. His eyes were warmer now, but down cast and he was biting at his lip in a show of nervousness that she had never seen from him. She tried to get him to look at her but he didn't and In a few seconds she saw his posture change as he forced whatever he was feeling for her away from the forefront of his mind. He nodded towards the desk. A silent reminder of why they were there in the first place. Silly her she had all but forgotten. Merlin what the boy could do to her. Although his sudden unexplained coldness bothered her. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? He sent such mixed messages. Maybe this was all a game to him. Maybe that was it…

Never the less she returned to their task and leisurely sorted the last remaining bottles. She felt relieved when she heard the metal around her wrist snap open as she placed the last vial down on the proper shelf. Of course it would magically open. She turned quickly to escape the room and Malfoy. She wanted to walk out with what little dignity she had left. Every passing second he said nothing she felt like more and more of a fool for responding to his kiss. As she exited the room and walked out into the darkened corridor she put her hands in the pockets of her cloak to keep from fidgeting. She felt her wand in her pocket and felt relieved that Snape had thought of that too. He had always been a clever man.

Draco's footsteps followed her for a bit. She knew he was heading towards his dorms too, but she felt uncomfortable. At least he didn't seemed to be in the mood to catch up with her and make fun of her acceptance of his advances. She didn't need him calling her names tonight, she was already thinking them herself. How could she be so stupid. He felt nothing but lust for her and she had let him kiss her. _You know better than that Hermione. Don't let him touch you again._ And even as she said it to herself she knew that she couldn't resist him.

She wanted it to be him. She wanted him to be her forever. All she could remember at night was his small smiles that were only for her, secret glances they exchanged over the large dining table at breakfast, whispered conversations under the summer sun. Sometimes it was so painful it made her cry. Where had that wonderful boy gone? Why was he hiding? Lost in her own memories she had slowed and he had finally caught up to her. She turned to look at him. He only stared back. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. The bond was quiet.

"I go that way." She barely heard him. His voice cracked. He paused and so did she. She looked at him shifting back and forth. He looked upsettingly out of place in front of her acting like an shy little first year. He lifted his eyes to her as if he had made up his mind on something. A smirk appeared on his face. That smirk, that bloody awful smirk… she hated it and loved it all in the same. "Night Granger." He called as he walked away, not even once looking back at her to see if she was moving or not.

She wasn't she was waiting until his ghostly white head disappeared from sight to swallow the lump in her throat. She wrapped her arms around herself. _Don't cry Hermione. You're alright. Nothing is wrong._ But something was. She felt dirty and used and unwanted. She felt lost. She wanted to run to him, but she knew that wasn't the way that they played. She couldn't change the rules on him and expect him to accept it with open arms.

When Hermione reached her dormitory she couldn't quite remember how she got there. She was beyond tired. So tired of being in a world that was so confusing, even for the brightest witch of the age. Draco Malfoy was an unending puzzle full of changing shapes and misunderstandings.

She missed him, she realized, when she was lying in bed gripping her pillow tight. She realized that she was pretending it was him. His lean body that she had been pressed against not even an hour earlier haunted her days and nights she realized. Oh what a horrible and destructive revelation.

"Hermione?" The squeak of her door sounded and she peaked out to see Ginny in her pajamas closing the door behind her. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Whats wrong Gin?"

"I had another dream. You know how scared I get. Please let me sleep with you?" And althought Hermione knew it was ridiculous that Ginny found more comfort in her bed then her own and that Ginny was still having nightmares about a dark lord that they had defeated weeks ago Hermione only nodded, mostly because she didn't want to be alone either. "Thanks. I'll make it up to you. I promise." The red head exhaled as she reached the bed and crawled under the covers with her.

"I know I'm sixteen and I should still have to crawl into bed with someone when I get scared but… he really was scary wasn't her Hermione? Its only natural to still have nightmares now and then."

"Yes Gin, It is only natural. I understand." The tired brunette whispered to her friend. Ginny smiled brightly before curling up and promptly falling asleep. Hermione shortly followed.


End file.
